


Magnus forgets he can’t always fix everything

by Batty_Blue



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue
Summary: С первого взгляда на Магнуса Алек понимает, что что-то случилось. Маг сидит на диване с полупустым бокалом в руках. Он выглядит уставшим, раздавленным и побежденным, и Алеку это совсем не нравится.





	Magnus forgets he can’t always fix everything

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Magnus forgets he can’t always fix everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685513) by [theonetruenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth). 



Когда Магнуса поздно вечером вызывают по делам, ни он, ни Алек не придают этому особого значения. Титул Верховного мага не дает возможности выбирать себе рабочие часы. Конечно, его никто и никогда ни к чему не принуждает, и если бы он не захотел помогать, то не стал, но годы опыта научили определять, которые из сражений стоят его участия. Если твоей помощи просит Королева Благого Двора… что ж. Всегда полезно иметь Двор в должниках, мало ли что.  
  
Поэтому Магнус хватает свою сумку с магическими принадлежностями для особых случаев, целует Алека на прощание, просит его не ждать и ложиться спать. Алек все равно ждет, но как только вечер перетекает в глубокую ночь, тело предает его, и он засыпает, так и не дождавшись Магнуса.  
  
Просыпается Алек незадолго до рассвета после всего пары часов сна, тут же понимая, что держать глаза открытыми весь предстоящий день будет нелегко. Место на постели рядом с ним по-прежнему пустое и холодное, но повернув голову в сторону гостиной, Алек замечает пробивающуюся из-под двери полоску света. Обмотав простыни вокруг себя в некотором подобии скромности – если вдруг Магнус не один – он с неохотой покидает уютную постель.  
  
С первого взгляда на Магнуса Алек понимает, что что-то случилось. Маг сидит на диване с полупустым бокалом в руках. Он выглядит уставшим, раздавленным и побежденным, и Алеку это совсем не нравится.  
  
\- Это был стригой*, - вздыхает Магнус, тяжело оседая спиной на подушки, будто у него больше не осталось сил сидеть прямо. – Рыцари фэйри с ним расправились. Но он успел атаковать.  
  
Первое, что приходит Алеку на ум, – _“какого черта стригой вообще забыл в центре Нью-Йорка, это же лесные демоны”_ , а затем он вспоминает, кого именно они выбирают в качестве жертв.  
  
О.  
  
_О, нет._  
  
Алек подходит к дивану, бесшумно ступая босыми ногами по деревянному полу, и садится рядом с Магнусом. Вблизи он замечает, что у мага отсутствуют драгоценности и амулеты, скорее всего тот снял их заранее, чтобы не мешали колдовать. Без привычных украшений его шея кажется голой, и Алек обнимает его за плечи одной рукой. Несмотря на сгорбленную позу, спина у Магнуса напряженная, и на попытку Алека притянуть его к себе он не поддается.  
  
Алек хмурится, но уже через секунду черты его лица разглаживаются. Магнус этого не видит, его глаза прикованы к бокалу, который он держит в руках. Алек прослеживает его взгляд и задушено вздыхает, заметив на его пальцах кровь. Очевидно, в какой-то момент Магнус попытался ее смыть, но она словно въелась ему в кожу, под ногти. Тот факт, что он не избавился от нее с помощью магии, означает, что он полностью израсходовал все свои силы.  
  
\- Он рассек ее практически пополам, - продолжает Магнус, будто и не было только что между ними долгих минут молчания. – Когда я добрался туда, то решил, что смогу заново соединить части тела, но яд уже распространился по ее организму.  
  
Алек вздрагивает, свободной рукой нежно проводит под подбородком Магнуса в тщетной надежде принести ему этой лаской хоть немного утешения.  
  
\- Шесть часов. Столько времени прошло, прежде чем она умерла, - Магнус отворачивается в сторону, избегая смотреть Алеку в глаза, и нефилим прижимается губами к его виску. – Ее матери пришлось делиться со мной энергией, чтобы я мог продолжать лечение, и это чуть не убило и ее. _Я_ опустошил ее почти досуха, - Магнус сглатывает образовавшийся в горле комок. – Я боролся за нее шесть часов, но, в конечном счете, этого оказалось недостаточно.  
  
Алек знает, что Магнус безумно гордится своими умениями, – притворяться, что это не так, было бы ложной скромностью. Титул Верховного мага достается с большим трудом и за высокую цену. Это не то, чего может добиться любой маг, и неважно, сколько сил он унаследовал от своего демонического родителя. Чтобы достигнуть такого уровня, Магнусу понадобились годы, десятилетия, _века_. А вместе с титулом пришли и новые обязательства.  
  
Для тех, кто не входит в его ближайшее окружение, Магнус может показаться отстраненным, беспечным и легкомысленным, однако Алеку лучше знать. Как Верховный маг, Магнус требует за свою магию ошеломляюще высокую плату, но вместе с тем он вынужден служить другим. Он первый, к кому Нежить приходит для переговоров. От его решений зависит судьба _всех_ Детей Лилит, живущих в Нью-Йорке, защищать их и давать им приют - его обязанность. Для них он учитель, исповедник и миротворец в одном лице.  
  
Магнус, по сути своей, защитник. Такой же, как Алек. Он потратил целую вечность на изучение исцеляющей магии. Он не может себе позволить обмануть возложенные на него ожидания, поэтому не жалеет собственных сил, спасая чужие жизни. И когда ему это не удается…  
  
\- Ты не виноват, - произносит Алек, прекрасно понимая, что магу вряд ли станет лучше от его слов. – Ты сделал все, что мог.  
  
\- Ей было всего пять, - шепчет Магнус, и Алек чувствует, как его сердце рвется на части от горя и боли, что он слышит в голосе любимого. Пять лет для Магнуса ничего не значат, для него они подобны мгновению. Но он понимает хрупкость смертной жизни, возможно даже лучше чем кто бы то ни был. – Мне следовало приложить больше усилий.  
  
Алек мягко поворачивает голову Магнуса к себе, целует его в щеку, в губы, в кончик носа. Магнус не двигается, никак не реагирует, слишком глубоко погрузившись в собственные мысли.  
  
Алек понимает, что нет таких слов, которые могли бы утешить Магнуса. Не сейчас, по крайней мере. До тех пор, пока время не даст Магнусу возможность разложить все по полочкам и отделить чувство собственного провала от логики.  
  
А до этого момента Алек будет заботиться о нем, купать его в своей доброте, раз уж Магнус временно не способен быть добр к себе сам.

**Author's Note:**

> * Стригой/Штрига - злой дух, вселившийся в мертвую ведьму. Нападает ночью на детей в облике совы-сипухи и высасывает их кровь или жизненную силу. Дал начало многим фольклорным легендам о вампирах (собственно, по-румынски это и есть вампир). Автор, видимо, адаптировала его под вселенную ОС как одну из разновидностей демонов.


End file.
